felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya
Tanya appears to be an eight year old human girl, having been turned into a vampire at exactly this age. She has a very diminutive build, being shorter than is usual for a child of her apparent age. Her pink hair is usually untidy, giving her the appearance of a windblown thistle, and her red tinted eyes glow when she is excited or has just fed. Tanya's personality is rather difficult to deal with. She is very caustic, always ready to fire off a sarcastic or nasty remark, and she can be very arrogant when she wants to be. Surprisingly, she does have a softer side, though very few people have seen it and lived to tell the tale. Like most vampires, Tanya craves power and is always interested in anything that increases her abilities. For example, when she first met Katrika, she tried to use Katrika's "adaptive" blood to protect herself from the sun, which resulted in a very unpleasant outcome for Tanya. Tanya considers herself to be superior to nagas, and basically every other race on Felarya, and will happily tell them so! This has not made her very popular, but she is fiercely independent and claims that she doesn’t have or need friends. She is often seen in the company of Katrika, however, and is known to have dealings with Nix, who pities her. As for her enemies, well, take your pick! The naga Crisis isn’t very fond of her because of events in the past, and because Tanya would prey on Léa if she had the chance. Tanya basically annoys nearly everyone she meets sooner or later. Background Tanya was the only daughter of a minor noble on her home world of Londore. She was abducted shortly before her eighth birthday by a female vampire and "turned" soon after. Her mistress was later destroyed by a pair of vampire hunters, but Tanya escaped, stalking the countryside and preying on whomever she could. After two years of this activity, she was finally cornered by an angry mob. This would have been the end of the little vampire, but she was rescued by a rogue mage who mistakenly believed that she could be saved from being a monster. Tanya lived with him for the next two hundred or so years, learning to control her bloodlust and studying magic, becoming a good spellcaster. In time she became Seneschal to the mage’s castle, named “The Retreat”. After some events she ended up on Felarya with the young naga Katrika. She started a small business dealing in magic in the ruins of Ur-Sagol. Prices were high but results were good. Tanya has died twice since coming to Felarya. The first time she died was when she was splattered after being hit by the tail of a very angry Crisis. This had the same effect as being hit by a leaping killer whale! Having been returned to life as a human through mysterious circumstances, Tanya chose to sacrifice herself in order to destroy a powerful magical artifact (and because she couldn’t stand being human again after so many years as a vampire), and allowed the mermaid Anko to devour her. Her disembodied spirit was later summoned by Sonya, a young neko shaman-in-training. Tanya managed to overpower her and is currently in control of her body. It's interesting to note that the summoning more or less saved Tanya from being devoured by Menyssan, an extremely voracious succubus who eats the damned in Hell. This has made Tanya deathly afraid of her, and Menyssan never misses an opportunity to tease the little vampire when she visits Felarya, pointing out that Tanya has an appointment with her stomach. More info about Tanya can be found in Katrika's diary *Tanya belongs to Zoekin. Contact Category:Characters